Jurassic World
Twenty-two years after the incident at Jurassic Park, a theme park populated with cloned dinosaurs, a new park called Jurassic World now operates on the same island. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell are sent there to visit their aunt, Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire's assistant is their guide, as Claire is too busy recruiting corporate sponsors with a new attraction, a genetically modified dinosaur called''Indominus rex''. The dinosaur has the DNA of several predatory dinosaurs and modern-day animals; chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu keeps the exact genetic makeup classified. Owen Grady trains the park's four Velociraptors who consider him as their alpha. Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security, believes raptors can be trained for military use, but Owen disputes this. Jurassic World owner Simon Masrani has Owen evaluate the Indominus‍‍ ' enclosure before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire that the Indominus is particularly dangerous because it is not socialized to other animals. Owen and Claire discover that the Indominus has seemingly escaped. Owen and two staff enter the enclosure, but the Indominus ambushes them, having faked its escape. Only Owen survives before the Indominus disappears into the island's interior. Masrani sends the Asset Containment Unit to capture the dinosaur alive, but when it kills most of the team, Claire orders an evacuation. Gray and Zach, having sneaked away to explore, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a restricted area in a gyrosphere. The Indominus attacks the vehicle but they escape. They find the ruins of the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center, and after repairing an old Jeep, drive back to the main park. Owen and Claire trail them after barely escaping the Indominus''themselves. The ''Indominus continues its rampage, killing several Apatosaurus and breaking into the park's pterosaur aviary. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but a collision with the escaping pterosaurs causes them to crash, killing everyone aboard. Gray and Zach arrive at the main park as the pterosaurs begin attacking the visitors. They find Owen and Claire while armed troopers subdue the pterosaurs. Hoskins assumes command and decides to use the raptors to track the Indominus; Owen reluctantly agrees. The raptors follow the Indominus‍ ' scent into the jungle. However, the''Indominus'', having raptor DNA, communicates with the raptors and turns them against the humans. Hoskins, meanwhile, has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with the dinosaur embryos, protecting his research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins in the lab packing up the remaining embryos. As Hoskins unveils his intention to create more genetically modified dinosaurs as weapons, a raptor breaks into the lab and kills him. Outside, the raptors corner Owen, Claire, and the boys. Owen reestablishes his bond with them before the Indominus appears. The raptors attack the Indominus, which kills two raptors. Realizing they are outmatched, Claire lures the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex into a fierce battle with the Indominus. The T. rex is overpowered until the lone surviving raptor attacks. The raptor and T. rex force the overwhelmed Indominus towards the lagoon, where it is dragged underwater by the park's resident Mosasaurus. The survivors are evacuated to the mainland and the island is abandoned to the dinosaurs. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire decide to stay together "for survival." The final scene shows the Tyrannosaurus roaring on the helipad.